An Anastasia Story
by sakuralovelight
Summary: The two beings of light & of darkness send one child to Remnant. These 2 children married each other & had 4 children of their own. But 1 day the child of darkness became evil & try to take their youngest child away. Now will the youngest find her dad & siblings 4,000 years later & live happily ever after or will her mother have her way? Red to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but I'm thinking about having this fanfic have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

Now for those who are into my other fanfics. Ozpin's little Rose next chapter is being edited and might take a while before it gets posted. Harts Untied as One will be a while since I don't know what to do with it at the moment. And both Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's as well as The Three Descendants I am working on. It's just this fanfic idea is just bugging me and I just have to get this first chapter of this fanfic done.

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

"What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"You must understand James it was a long time ago so long ago that only my children and no longer wife remember that day. But to understand what had happened that day I must tell you more of our past. You see before a new planet can have life two beings who think of each other as brothers one of light and one of darkness must each send one child to that world. Each child has a power that might be the same as a sibling or any other member of their family or even someone from their father's surrogate brother's family. I was the child of light and I was born as a being of time. I was the 7th child born out of the many of children of light to be one with time. 13th being to one with time since Darkness had some children who had that power. Darkness had sent a daughter who he named Summer Rose."

"Now when we first met and help bring Remnant to life I had no idea what her powers were. With the exception of the fact that it wasn't time. I only knew that because there was a rule that our Fathers can't send two children of the same power to start a new world. But as time passed and more life came to be on Remnant I didn't care and started to fall in love with her. We ended up getting married at some point which was allowed since our Fathers weren't really brothers and many of our siblings married their world partner with no problems. In fact, the world that did have their two beings married are the most peaceful worlds of all."

"So yes Summer and I ended up together and had four children who were being like us. Now we don't really care about whole last name thing that Humans and Faunus care for. You could say we are given a first and a middle name and no last name. So when we named our children the people of Remnant didn't understand why our children had different last names. Anyways we had four children each one of them born a being like Summer and me so each one had powers and responsibilities to uphold."

Ironwood nodded his head at the man who was telling him the truth of Remnant. "Now my three oldest you know quite well."

"I do?"

"Yes you do in fact I believe you have a bit of a crush on one of them."

Ironwoods eyes widened at hearing that and looked at the man before him. "You don't mean...?"

"I do in fact she is my eldest daughter Glynda Goodwitch. The being of magic and the source of everyone's semblances in Remnant. She gets her looks from my mother but her eye colors our as green as my fothers eyes."

The man chuckled at Ironwoods look he was giving and looked at Glynda who was rolling her eyes at what she was seeing. Soon the man went on to tell his and Glynda's story. "My middle children were Twins that we name Qrow Branwen the being of luck, and his Twin sister Raven Branwen being the heroes. The two also share the fact that they are also the being of animals, which is why they can turn into birds."

"Are you kidding me?! Qrow and Raven are immortal beings?!"

At that moment Glynda used her riding crop to hit Ironwood. "I don't like people talking badly about my siblings James!"

"Glynda enough!"

"Sorry, Father."

"It is alright Glynda now where was I oh yes the youngest of them all."

At hearing that Glynda smiled at remembering about her youngest sister. "The pride and joy of our family."

Ironwood looked at Glynda in confusing at the moment. "What do you mean?"

"She was the favorite child among us and I mean we all loved her dearly. And I mean we all loved her, Raven would dress up in the girliest outfits I have ever seen. Qrow would show her how to fight with his scythe and I would spoil her rotten."

"Glynda did you forget she never was a spoiled child no matter what we did she was caring and had so much hope and joy in the world."

Ironwood looked at the two for a moment. "Who was she? You said that I knew three of your children and you said who they were already. So why don't I know this beloved child of the family that none of you had?"

The mad looked at Ironwood with a sad face. "Her name was Ruby Rose she looked like a mini Summer and the reason why you had never met her is that Salem took her."

"What?!"

The man nodded his head. "It is true."

"How?!"

"It was on the same night that we all lost Summer. You see Summer was holding back her true powers. Not because she loved us but to get my guard down. As the years went by Summer had how do I put it contaminated our three eldest without my or the children knowing. With Glynda she made her colder to others, Qrow made him more of a bad luck charm, and Raven a suicidal warrior. Summer tried to do it to Ruby but nothing she did would work and at the time Ruby was a being equivalent to what you would call a five-year-old. As well as the fact we still didn't know what Ruby was meant to be a being of. Her powers were just started to show and either Summer or any of my siblings had the same power traits as her."

Ironwood nodded his head in understanding. "So what happened?"

"Well, people didn't like calling us beings they wanted to call us rulers of the world. Now James, this was a long time ago and I don't think I'll go back to being a king anytime soon."

Ironwood was now at a loss with what he was being told but the man kept talking. "So at the time I was called a King and we were having a ball everyone was having fun until Summer did the unthinkable."

"Which was."

"She declared our divorce and became Salem and created the Grimm."

At hearing that Ironwood gasped and the man nodded his head. "Yes I know, and it gets worse she then runs to Ruby and grabs her before any of us could get to her."

Glynda then spoke up. "After that Qrow started to drink and Raven and my self-had got colder with people after that. There is only one thing that brings me hope after that day."

"And that would be?"

"Qrow was able to get a hit on Salem on that night and Ruby got away from her. The only problem is we haven't found her and it's been 4,000 years since that night."

"4,000 years?! How do you know that she is alive or if she isn't with Salem?!"

"Us being can't die or be kill Ironwood, and Raven has many of times went to Salem's castle to see if Ruby was there and there has been no such luck. My little girl is out there and someday I will find her James."

"I understand thank you for telling me all this and letting me in your little group. I will do everything in my power to help Ozpin."

Ozpin the being of time nodded his head at the general. "Thank you, James."

* * *

Meanwhile, a forgotten Kingdom that was once the home to Ozpin and his family. That isn't too far away from the kingdom of Atlas people who still live there are talking about a time without Grimm, or rather singing about it.

{A Rumor in St. Petersburg remake.}

An old woman was walking the cold street. "St. Petersburg is gloomy!"

Another woman joined in."St. Petersburg is bleak!"

A man then joins in. "My underwear got frozen standing here all week!"

Soon everyone in the area started to join in. "Oh, since Salem came to be our lives have been so gray!"

"Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!"

"Hey!  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying on the street?"

A man selling a newspaper that showed what people thought Ruby looked like started to join in. "Although the Salem took her that night,  
The daughter may be still alive!  
The Princess Ruby Rose!"

The man was now frightened at what he thought was a Grimm near by. "But please do not repeat!"

Everyone in the old kingdom started to sing again. "It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor,  
That's part of our history."

An old woman that were sealing snowglobes joined in now. "They say her Father is now headmaster of Beacon  
Will pay a royal sum."

Everyone started to sing again. "To someone who can bring the Princess back!"

Just then Adam Taurus walk over to a door and knocked on it, which a man was standing there he asked Adam for a password which Adam gave the answer to him. Once that was done the man opened the door and Adam walked into the black market that hidden in theirs. As he was walking he saw many people selling goods.

"35 liens for this painting!  
It's Ozpin, I swear!"

"Summers Rose's pajamas!  
Comrade, buy the pair!"

Just then Adam found the man he was looking for. Roman Torchwick was talking to a sells person at that moment.  
"I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!"

"It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her"

"Roman!"

Roman looked at saw that it was Adam who was calling out to him. "Ah if it isn't little Adam. Cinder told me that you were coming."

"What is wrong with this place?"

"Oh, you mean the whole Ozpin once being King thing and why Cinder would send us here?"

Adam nodded his head and Roman went on. "Well Cinder didn't pick this place she just asked Jr. for a place where you and I could meet up. But the whole Ozpin being King thing... Look I got to this crazy place about 2 weeks ago and waiting for you and what I got is this. Apparently, Ozpin did rule this kingdom as their King and had four kids. But wifey went evil and he thought the Grimm destroyed this place so he is now the headmaster of Beacon. Not even knowing this place is still around. Also on the Ozpin topic, apparently when his wife became evil his five-year-old daughter was taken by wifey. But people say she is still alive, and that Ozpin would do anything to get the little Princess Ruby back."

Adam took this in for a moment and then he started to smile evilly as a thought came to mind. "That gives me an idea."

"Wait? What?! What kind of idea?!"

At that moment Adam joined in on the singing.  
"It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Princess Ruby Rose who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and give a call that old headmaster!  
Imagine the what we could make her dear old father do!"

At that moment was when Roman figured out what Adam was getting at a smiled as well as Adam went on singing. "Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
Vale will fall!"

At that moment Roman joined in on the singing repeating what Adam sings.  
"Vale will fall!"

"Beacon as well!"

"Beacon as well!"

Then the two started to sing together.  
"And all of Remnant will have some more to talk about!"

The people of St. Petersburg started to sing again.  
"SSH!  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!  
Have you heard?  
Comrade, what do you suppose?  
A fascinating mystery!"

At that moment Adam shouted his thoughts out as the two were getting on a train.  
"The biggest con in history!"

The people sing a little bit more. "The Princess Ruby Rose,  
Alive or dead...?!"

A window washer then speaks up. "Who knows? Shhh!"  
{End of the song.}

Just then Roman thought of something. "Hey! Why do we just have Neo look like her."

Adam looked at him for a moment. "Because Ozpin might want to talk to her and Neo can't talk."

"Oh...Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island called Pach Tai was looking at his daughter who would be going to Beacon soon. The very school that her Grandfather has been running for years. Of course, Yang didn't know this since Ozpin told him that it would be best to wait until Yang started to go Beacon before she gets told the truth and that Ozpin would be the one to tell her.

Ozpin told Tai this not because Ozpin didn't want anything to do with Yang. But because he didn't want Salem to find out that she and Ozpin had a granddaughter. Their only grandchild ever born to be precise. Especially what happened to Qrow, Glynda, and Raven.

Tai shuddered just thinking about it. The three tried to fight the damage Salem has done to each of them but it didn't go so well. Thanks to Salem Qrow became an alcoholic, Glynda was mean to people to keep others away from her, and Raven...

Raven was the most damage by Salem. To the point that as soon as Yang was born Raven ran fearing that she would do to Yang as Salem did to her. And it didn't end they're oh no. Raven also ended up making her own tribe of bandits that she named the Branwen clan. Everyone fears that Raven will one day join Salem. But Tai always thought that Raven made the bandit tribe to vent out the pain Salem has given her and will one day leave the tribe.

But at the moment it didn't matter. What mattered was that Yang was going to Beacon and Salem was starting to make her move. "I hope Yang is ready for all this. Because like it or not she is soon going to find out that she isn't human."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but I'm thinking about having this fanfic have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

A month later a girl that looked like she was 15 years old was walking by herself. She didn't want to be alone she just didn't know where her family was. She has been on her own for so long she doesn't even remember anymore. She couldn't even remember who her own family was. All she really remembered about them was that her mom was bad news, her own name and that she was thought how to fight, by her older brother.

The weapon she had made over the years was a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe that was red and black. The girl was wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. A large silver rose brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips at an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. She had short black with red tip hair and her eyes were silver.

Her name was Ruby Rose and because she knew that her older brother was the one who taught her how to use a scythe she thought that he uses a scythe as well. So at first, she looked for a man that can use a scythe in the northern kingdom that was liked to Atlas for 2,000 years but she didn't have any luck there. She only stayed there for so long because at one point many new towns came to be in the kingdom.

But when she decided to go to another kingdom she snuck on a boat and ended up on the land that belonged to the kingdom of Haven. Ruby had been looking her for another 2,000 years and thought that it was another dead end. But today that would all change Ruby was now talking to a man in hopes that he knew something. "Um...excuse me?"

The man looked at her for a moment. "What do you want?!"

"Sorry, I was just hoping you might know a man that can use a scythe?"

The man looked at her as if she had two heads before speaking. "Yeah, I do his name is Qrow Branwen and he is normally found either with his twin sister or in the Kingdom of Vale."

*So this Qrow might know who I am or at least know someone who taught him how to use a scythe. I just need to get to Vale!*

Ruby looked at the man with a smile. "Thank you so much for helping me. Have a good day!"

And with that Ruby started to run off and the man could only think of one thing. *I need to tell the boss that some little girl is after her brother. Good thing I'm not that far away from the tribe*

{ Journey to The Past original.}

"Heart don't fail me now.  
Courage don't desert me.  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say.  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast.  
On a journey to the past."

Ruby was walking a path that she knew would lead her to a town that has a dock that would more then likely let her on for free if she helps the crew out and kept on singing.

"Somewhere down this road.  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong.  
Arms will open wide.  
I'll be safe and wanted.  
Finally, home where I belong.  
Well starting now I'm learning fast.  
On this journey to the past."

Meanwhile, the man was running and soon made it back to the tribe and he went to Raven. He told her what had happened and when Raven ask him what the girl looked like and he got to the part where the girl's eyes looked like Raven freaked out. "What was her eye color?!"

"Silver."

"It can't be... Can it?"

Raven ran off now looking for the girl while Ruby kept on singing.

"Home, love, family.  
There was once a time.  
I must have had them too.  
Home, love, family.  
I will never be complete until I find you."

Raven soon started to hear someone singing and ran to a cliff and her eyes widen at what she saw. The girl was a spitting image of her mother before she became Salem. Tears started to fall Raven's face because she knew in her heart that this girl was most likely Ruby. Ruby kept on singing not knowing that someone was watching her.

"One step at a time.  
One hope, then another.  
Who knows where this road may go.  
Back to who I was.  
On to find my future.  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign.  
Let this road be mine.  
Let it lead me to my past.  
And bring me home.  
At last!"  
{End of the song}

Just as Ruby was about to take a right on a fork in the road Raven caught up to her and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder which made Ruby jump and turned around to look at Raven. "Um... Can I help you?"

Raven was hurt that Ruby didn't recognize her but then again Ruby was only five-years-old the last time they saw each other and that was 4,000 years ago. But Raven had away to work around that. "Yes, I'm Raven Branwen and I hear you're looking for my twin brother Qrow."

At hearing that Ruby's eyes widen. "Oh, so your Qrow Branwen sister?!"

Raven just smiled at the girl. *Yep most definitely Ruby personality.*

"That's right and might I ask why you want to find my brother?"

"Oh, Right! I'm Ruby Rose and my older brother knows how to use a scythe as well and since your brother knows how to use a scythe then maybe he would know my brother."

Raven just looked at her for a moment before speaking up. "Don't you remember your own brother's name?"

At that moment Ruby started to get sad and Raven could see that. "No, not really... I have been separated from him and the rest of my family for so long that I only remember my name, that my mom is bad news, and that my bother can use a scythe. There are some other things I kinda remember but not much."

"I see..."

Raven thought about what she should do and at that moment she only knew that the only way that Ruby would even start remember who her family was by Qrow. *Well... Qrow is the key she needs right now but only their dad knew where he was at the moment meaning... I have to take her to Dad and Glynda! This isn't going to be fun at all.*

"Well Qrow isn't with me at the moment and I don't know where he is since he is on a mission."

Ruby was now getting worried and Raven cut in. "But Ozpin the man who gave him said mission would be able to help you."

Ruby smiled and it wormed Raven's heart seeing that. "I can take you to Vale and then to him if you want?"

"That would be great thank you so much!"

Raven smiled back at Ruby "Your welcome."

Raven then took out her sword and used it to opened a red portal. Ruby looked at it for a moment and Raven spoke up. "This portal will take us to Vale."

"Ruby only nodded her head and the two walked into it and soon the portal closed. 

* * *

On the other side, the two were now standing in Vale and as soon they got their Raven pulled out her scroll and started to make the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, father."

"Raven? Why are you calling me? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you. But I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"I found her."

"Her? Her who?!"

"Ru...?!"

Just then Raven noticed that Ruby wondered off. "Ruby?!"

"What?!"

"Ruby! I just had her with me! She doesn't remember much at the moment! Qrow teaching her how to fight is one of the few things that she remembers. So I brought her to Vale so I could call you first and then take her to Beacon. But now she wondered off when I wasn't looking and is now somewhere in Vale!"

"Raven go start looking for her! Glynda and I will be in Vale to help look very soon!"

"Alright."

Raven ended the call and started to look for her long lost sister. *I can't lose her again!*

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby was walking around and soon ended up in a store. Ruby had some money she got from people that were kind to her. Ruby wanted to get a magazine to read for the flight up to Beacon but got into said magazine. Which not long after, Roman walk in with Jr's men. "Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop opened this late?"

"Please take the money and leave."

"Shh, we're not here for your money... Grab the dust."

At that Ruby looked at men stealing the shop. "Hey!"

Roman looked at Ruby. *Where have I seen that face?*

Roman looked at his men. "Get her."

As soon as the man started to head towards her Ruby started to fight back and Roman looked at her again. *I know I've seen that face somewhere! Oh well...*

"Well Red not to say this wasn't fun and all but I must be on my way."

Just then he shot at her and Ruby got out of the way and saw where Roman was running off to. Ruby then looked at the shopkeeper. "Do you mind if I go after him?"

The man gave her the okay as she was going after him. And soon Ruby was on the rooftop with Roman. "Hey!"

Roman stopped at the edge. "Persistent..."

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. He then turned around and holding up a red Dust gem. "End of the line, Red!"

Roman then throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Huh?"

At that moment he saw Glynda casting a circle of protection over them with her wand and Raven shielding Ruby. Glynda then waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls. "We got a Huntress and a Branwen!"

*What?!* The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. Roman sees this and doesn't know what was going on. "What the dust...?"

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

Cinder reaches the back to see that Roman was telling her the truth. Which put her at a loss since Salem told Cinder the truth about Ozpin and four children. *What are Salem's two eldest daughters doing here?! I get Glynda but Raven? Last time I checked she left Ozpin and her siblings for that bandit tribe! What is going on here?!*

Cinder's arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda and Raven. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. Raven swung her sword at the ship and electric energy left it. Cinder shatters the at with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her three opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius while Raven jumped out of the way; looking up to see the hatch closed as the craft flies away.

Ruby looking at Glynda and Raven. "Hi, Raven where did you go and who is your friend?"

At hearing that both Raven and Glynda both looked at each other with a look that said 'Yep that is Ruby.'

Raven then looked at Ruby with a stern look. "Me? I was standing still calling the Headmaster of Beacon when you went off on your own."

Something about that look bugged her and it wasn't because Raven looked scary when doing it. No... Well, that was part of it but something about that look felt familiar to Ruby as if she saw Raven give her that look before. Ruby then looked at Glynda and got a stern look from her as well and like Raven, Ruby thought she has seen this woman give her that look before as well. Glynda walked up to and hit Ruby at the back of the head. "Och!"

"That is for running off when Raven was calling us and making us worry!"

Ruby looked at Glynda in shock. *When was the last time someone was worried about me?*

Glynda then pulled her into a hug. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Ruby was now at a loss at what was happening and was at a bigger loss when Raven walks up to them and placed a hand on her shoulder. *What is going on?! And why does this feel familiar?*

Glynda broke the hug and looked at her. "Now come along Miss Rose professor Ozpin wants to have a word with you."

This time Raven sent a text to Ozpin saying that they found Ruby and heading to Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but I'm thinking about having this fanfic have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

As soon as they got to Beacon they went strait to Ozpin's office and when Ruby first saw Ozpin she again felt like she knew this person like she did with Glynda and Raven. For Ozpin when he saw her all he wanted to do is run up to his youngest child and hug her and never let her go. "Ruby Rose, I hear you're looking for your past?"

"Um... Yes."

"I got to ask do you feel like you met any of us before?"

"Well... Yes, I just don't know how though."

Ozpin smiled at that. "Well, that is good to hear since you have met us before."

At hearing that Ruby's eyes widen. "I have?"

"Yes, but I need to ask you something."

"Okay, whats that?"

"What do you want us to tell you where there is always the chance someone at some point could lie to you?"

Ruby looked down at the ground and thought about it. She never thought that someone could lie to her about her past. But if something had happened and someone was trying to hurt her family well... Someone could just tell her that Ozpin is lying to her and she would be at a loss because what if he tells her the truth but someone lies to her about that. Ozpin then spoke up again. "Or would you like to stay at my school and try and figure it out with me giving you hints or telling you when you're on the right track?"

Ruby then looked up at him and he kept on talking. "You see this is a school for Huntsman and Huntress and this year's freshman are short by one and from what I saw in the video of your fight today I think you would fit in just fine."

Ruby thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. "I would love to be a student of your school."

"Great."

Raven then spoke up. "I need to go but I'll come back soon."

At hearing this shock both Glynda and Ozpin. "Raven does this mean...?"

"Yes, I'm going to help again with you know you."

Ozpin smiled at her and then thought to give her little heads up. "That is great to hear, oh by the way your daughter is starting to go school here along with Ruby."

At hearing that Raven's eyes widen. "What."

"Yes, Raven it's been that many years since you last saw her."

"Oh... I need to get back to the tribe I'll have them look for any info that might help you."

"Alright, Raven see you around."

Ruby smiled at Raven. "Thank you for bringing me here. And sorry for the trouble I caused."

Raven just smiled at her. "Its no trouble at all."

And with that Raven was gone Ruby then looked at the two remaining people. Glynda was the one to speak for the two. "Alright, normally we don't give rooms until you are in a team and the rooms are ready for said new teams. But the guest rooms for the other school are clean enough for you for one night since the other student will be here tomorrow."

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile with Cinder and Roman. "I know I saw that girls face before?"

"What girl?"

"The one that Raven and Glynda saved today, I know I saw her somewhere before. But I just don't know where?"

Just then Adam showed up and that is when it clicked. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

Both Cinder and Adam looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Roman. "What?"

"Adam remember the rumor in St. Petersburg?"

"The one about Ozpin's lost daughter yeah. Why...?"

"The girl Cinder and I saw today looked like a perfect clone of her."

Both Adam and Cinder just looked at him for a moment and then... "What?!"

Adam pulled out his scroll out and showed Cinder the picture he took of a portrait they saw in . Which Cinders eyes widen in fear. "This isn't good."

"I'll say now we can't use her on Ozpin."

"No you idiots if that really is Ruby and Ozpin got her back then Salem will have our heads!"

The two men looked at each other then back at Cinder. "Why?"

"Salem is the wife of Ozpin that went evil that's why!"

"What?!"

"Now I got to go and tell her that Ozpin might have found their daughter that she tried to kidnap to turn evil!"

And with that Cinder left and the two men looked at each other. "I just don't see how Ozpin could have had any love ties with Salem? She is just not his type."

Adam only nodded his head at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

The next day Ruby got up and got ready for the day. *I can't believe I'm going to school. Wait have I ever went to school before?*

At that point, Ruby was ready for the day and was walking to go get some breakfast from the lunch room but then she started to hear someone singing.

{In The Sun original.}

"Though the winter blows bitter cold  
And bright days are done.  
There's a season we'll soon behold  
When we'll all laugh in the sun."

Ruby walked to the who was singing it feeling as if she heard that song somewhere before.

"Though we danced and sang through the night  
Now those nights are none.  
Soon they'll come a new morning light  
We'll sing and dance in the sun."

Ruby then finally found who was singing the song which it was...

"Though the fates have torn us apart  
And we don't know how or when.  
With the dawn, I know in my heart  
We'll be together again!

I've known you a life and a day.  
But we've just begun.  
Come with me I'll show you the way  
We'll soon live free in the sun.

We'll soon live free in the sun!"

{End of song.}

It was Ozpin and when he was done singing it made Ruby remember something.

Flash Back.

"We'll soon live free in the sun!"

A man just ends the song and a Ruby that looked like she was around 5 years old was in her bed. "Dady do you really have to go?"

The man whose face she really can't see smiled at her. "Yes, other wise I wouldn't have sung that song before you went to bed."

"I love the song..."

Ruby then looks away. "But I hate why you sing it."

"I know, but it is a sine that no matter what we will reunite my little gem."

Ruby looks at him once more. "You promise?"

"I promise."

End of flashback...

Ruby then looked at Ozpin with more thought and saw that Ozpin was crying. Ruby wanted to go over to him and give him a hug. But she was now one of his students and she didn't think that was okay. So she walked off when Glynda started to walk over to Ozpin. "You know maybe if you sing that song to her she would remember who you are to her."

"I know, but do I have a right to..."

* * *

After Ruby got done eating she did some more walking thinking about that song and how Ozpin knew it. "If it was the only sung by my family then how does he know it? Well... He did say we have met before. So maybe I sang it to him or he knew my family."

Just then Ruby runs into someone. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Ruby looked up to see a woman clad in a white knee-length skirt, pale jacket, she also wore a small white tiara that matched her hair and pale skin. "What are you doing!" yelled the girl again.

"Sorry".

"Sorry?" the girl replied, almost mockingly.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?"

"Maybe making you fall...?"

"You could have knocked over my Dust!"

Ruby looked at the boxes of Dust in confusion. "Why can't you just make more dust? I don't get why people buy Dust when they can just make it themselves."

Now it was Weiss's turn to look at her in confusion. "Say what now?"

Ruby gaved her a funny but then showed Weiss her bare hand and Weiss's eyes began to get wider when she saw Ruby make her own red dust in mid-air. Weiss then looks back at Ruby in wonder. "May I?"

Ruby nodded her head and Weiss took the fire Dust and aimed it the air and fire came out which shocked Weiss even more. Weiss then looked at Ruby once more. "Um... Just to let you know no one else can do that. Dust is mined out and sold to people. Is making Dust your semblance?"

At hearing that Ruby was at a loss at what she just heard and at that moment Ruby turned into rose petals and made a break for it. Leaving behind a very confused Weiss in her wake. But also two others saw what had happened and looked at each other. "Father, could Ruby be the being of Dust?"

Ozpin looked at her and then at where they last saw Ruby. "It might be. But when Ruby was little I felt she would be a being of more than one thing like Qrow and Raven. So she maybe can do more then what we just saw."

* * *

Ruby soon turned back to normal and just then landed on...

"Um... Can you get off of me?" Yang said a little confused at what just happened.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't believe I bumped into someone again."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up... Again? Who did you land on first?"

"I don't know I ran before I got their name."

"I see... So I'm Yang. Whats yours?"

"Ruby."

The two got up and Yang took a good look at her. "Aren't you a little young to be going to school here?"

*I don't even know how old I am!*

"I don't know Ozpin asked if I wanted to go here and I said yes. I don't think I ever been in a school before..."

At hearing that Yang's eyes widen at hearing that. "Wow, you must be good if you never went to school before. So why did you want to be a student here?"

"Well, Ozpin said that he would help me remember my past."

Yang looked at her in confusion. "Say what now?"

"Well...When I was little I got separated from my family and as time past I forgot who they are and what they look like. Ozpin and two others are helping me with that."

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Its fine no one ever does."

"So what do you remember?"

"Not much but..."

{In my dreams/ remake}

"I traveled around,  
In the land of Atlas.  
At times I would see tracks,  
It would snow often.  
In the darkness and cold  
The wind in the trees  
A girl with no family  
And no memories, but these  
Rain falling down  
wind in my hair.  
A terrifying woman  
calling me as I run.  
'Ruby don't be that way  
Give it up now.'"

At that moment Ozpin and Glynda finally found where Ruby ran off to. "Father..."

Ozpin looked at Glynda. "I know, I know."

And at that moment was when Weiss and Blake found the four and hid so no one could see them.

"I don't know a thing before that.  
Traveling the back roads  
Sleeping in the wood.  
Begging for what I needed  
Working when I could."

At hearing that pulled everyone's heartstrings as Ruby went on.

"Keeping up my courage  
As foolish as it seems.  
At night all alone in my dreams.  
In my dreams,  
Shadows call.  
There's a light,  
At the end of a hall.  
Then my dreams,  
Fade away.  
But I know it all will come back,  
One day!"

Yang was starting to like Ruby she didn't know why but she felt connected to her somehow.

"I dream of a place,  
Beyond all compare  
I'm I getting closer?  
Closer.  
A beautiful river,  
A bridge by a square.  
And I hear voice's whisper  
'I'll meet you right there very soon!'  
Soon."

Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other and then back at the two girls. Just as Ruby looked at Yang with a paineful look. Which everyone saw this.

"You don't know what it's like,  
Not to know who you are.  
To have lived in the shadows,  
And travel this far."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other and back at Ruby.

"I've seen flashes of fire!  
Heard the echoes of screams!"

At that moment Ruby looked like she was going to lose it and Ozpin was about to step in when Ruby kept on going.

"But I still have this faith,  
In the truth of my dreams!  
In my dreams,  
It's all real.  
And my heart has so much to reveal.  
And my dreams,  
Seem to say.  
'Don't be afraid to go on,  
Don't give up hope,  
Come what may!'  
I know it all will come back,  
One day!"

At that moment Ozpin finaly placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Which Ruby then looked up at him...


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but this fanfic will have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies and the musical. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

Ruby was shocked at seeing Ozpin there. "Professor Ozpin...?"

"Are you alright Miss. Rose?"

"Yeah... I was just talking to Yang..."

Ruby then looked at Yang. "It is Yang right?"

"Yep."

"I was just telling Yang why I came to your school."

"I see..."

Ozpin looked at Glynda who also looked like she didn't know what to say as well. But then Ozpin remembered that the assembly was going to start soon. "Right we all should get going there is an assembly for new students that you all should be at as well as Professor Goodwhich and I. Now come along students."

They nodded there heads and walked off.

* * *

They all then went to the assembly for first-year students. Ozpin gave the same speech that he always dose and the students were shown where they would sleep that night which soon after Ruby went off to get her stuff from the room where she had been staying at. And spend the night with her new classmates, then was the day.

Nora Valkyrie like always was face to face with her longtime best friend, they had been together for quite some time, but in the words of Nora, not together, together. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head! It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! "

As Nora keep on talking Ren was getting ready for the initiation. "Let's go, Nora."

Ruby standing next to her new friend Yang look at the two. "I wonder what is going on with those two?"

"I don't know Yang, but from my travels, I would have to say they are childhood friends and the girl has romantic feelings for the boy. But since she slowly started to ack the way she does now and he thought it was her growing up he doesn't know that she wants to move out of the friend zone yet."

"Huh...?"

Just out of earshot, a certain heiress began chatting up with a well-known champion.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself" Weiss said to the redhead in front of her.

"Well... I think I'll just let it happen. How about you, have anyone that you want to pare up with?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and then at Pyrrha. "Well, there's are two people I'm thinking of..."

"Really now? Do I know them by chance?"

"Well one of them is you, but the other is a girl I saw make her own Dust out of thin air."

At hearing this shocked Pyrrha. "A girl who can make her own Dust?! How is that possible?"

"I don't know! But yesterday I bumped into her and when I told her that she could have caused if she knocked over my Dust, she just said and I quote. 'Why can't you just make more dust? I don't get why people buy Dust when they can just make it themselves.' And then she made the Dust but when I told her no one can make their own Dust she then runs for her life. From what I could find out about her she has been living on her own since she was a kid."

At hearing that Pyrrha looked sad for the girl. "That is sad to hear how has she been alive all this time?"

"I don't know. I just don't know... Anyways we should head to the cliff."

"Your right."

And at this time all the new students walked to the cliff where they will take the initiation.

* * *

All freshmen students waited patiently for initiation to begin at Beacon cliffs.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Professor Goodwitch stepped forward

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"Huh?" Ruby counfused not knowing .

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby looked around to see if anyone else was at a lose at what is going on only to see one boy in her shoes.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said with an internal smirk.

"What!?"Weiss yelled as the faint sound of glass cracking could be heard.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir-?

Ozpin smiled, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone with the exception of the blond knight took a stance on their launch plates.

The first plate launched the first student, much to the horror of Jaune.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." he said with a look of horror and fear.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." was his only reply

"Oh okay, so, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..."

Ozpin smirked as he took a sip from his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but this fanfic will have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies and the musical. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

"Birdie, no!"

Soon after Ruby starts to fire off some rounds from Crescent Rose to help her slow down. She might be young but she knew enough of physics. To know that as an object falls it gains in momentum in speed due to gravity. Meaning the higher you are and the longer you fall the faster you'll go. Which Ruby didn't want to go so fast that once she gets close enough to the trees. That she'll cut them and not be able to use them to help her land. The shots helped because once she got close to a tree branch she turned her weapon into its scythe form and caught the branch and landed on the ground and started to run. "Yang! Yang! Yang!"

Weiss used Myrtenaster as well as summoning a white snowflake circle under her to help land.

Ren uses Storm Flower's to spiral around a trunk of a tree and got to the ground. Soon after he starts to brush off his clothes.

Yang was flying in the air using her Ember Celica to punch through the air while laughing from her fun of flying. When she almost hit the ground she started to land on a tree and jump down into the forest ground and started to run. "Nailed it!"

Pyrrha used her shield along with her sword form of her weapon. She crashes through many trees then rolls onto a branch. Pyrrha then shifts her sword into its rifle form and began to look for Jaune. Once she saw him she again changed her rifle into its spear form. Once she got a good aim at him Pyrrha threw her weapon at him. It hit its mark on his hood of his sweatshirt and soon it hit a tree with a loud thunk! At that moment Jaune yelled at her. "Thank you!"

Pyrrha started to wave to where he was. "I'm sorry!"

In the middle of the forest, Ruby kept on running. *Okay what should I do?! Who can I work with?!*

As Ruby was running her fears got worse and worse. *Oh this is bad, super bad... What if I can't find a good partner?! What if I find someone who hates me so much that they try to kill me?! Okay I know Jaune he is nice and funny, but I think he isn't a good fighter. Blake is also nice and mysterious, but I don't know if we have much to talk about. There is Yang she seems cool... But she also looks like the type who likes to party all the time and I'm not much for parties. Who else do I know in this school? Yang, Jaune, Blake, and...!

Ruby skidded and stop face to face with Weiss and time seemed to have stopped. Ruby was starting to think that Weiss might start yelling at her some more but then Weiss talked in a normal tone. "So I guess we are teammates..."

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah... Looks like it...?"

Wess then turns around and walks away. "Come on let's find this abandoned temple."

Ruby started to follow her when the two saw Jaune stuck on a tree. "Come on, come on! You stupid...!"

At that moment Jaune saw her. "Hey."

Weiss once again turns around and walks back to Ruby and grabs her by the hood. "On second thought lets go this way."

But Ruby started to yell out. "Wait shouldn't we help him?!"

"He'll be fine!"

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

Jaune was starting to worry that he was going to die on that tree when all of a sudden. "Jaune?!"

He looked down to see Pyrrha below her. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. It took me some time to find you here, let me help you down."

* * *

Elsewhere Yang was getting bored and was looking for a teammate. "Hellooooooo? I'm getting bored here! Uh... So what should I do when it comes to a partner...? Hm...! Maybe I can team up with that Ruby girl. After all..."

Yang then had a sad face. "We are both looking for someone we can't remember..."

Just then she hears a rustling from behind her and walks to it. "Ruby, is that you?"

A growl was all she heard, as she raised her head. "Nope!"

Yang started to hit the Ursa grimm's. "You grimm wouldn't of happen of have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?"

The grimm just keep on attacking her. " You guys could've just said no."

The fight kept on going with her hitting them with fiery punches soon Yang began to laugh. Geeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba..."

At that moment Yang saw a single strand of her hair falling to the ground which this made her very mad. "You..."

She closed her pretty purple eye's then opened them as a fiery red ones. "You monsters!"

She let out her attacks like no tomorrow killing one of them, then looked at the other ursa. "What?! You want some, too?!"

The ursa raised up on its two hind legs ready to make another strike. When all of a sudden, it fell to the ground. Only to show that behind it was Blake and her Gambol Shroud in the back of the ursa. Blake recalled her weapon to her hand. Yang eye's go back to being purple. "I could've taken him."

* * *

Sorry for it being so sort at this point I don't know how to go about Weiss and Ruby since in the last chapter Weiss was fine with getting Ruby. So I have no idea what I should have those to do next.

So if anyone got some ideas let me know.

Also Sorry for those who read this part in Soul Rose, Ozpin's little Rose, and Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's but I'm doing it again for those who havent seen this yet.

One being a Transformers Prime fanfic called Spirit Father. And the other that the comets are holding a vetoing about a maybe sequel that will come up latter on. Which this one is a Star Wars fanfic called Frozen Lost. I also took a look at chapter one of Frozen Lost and fixed some stuff and added a little about a mouth or two after I posted the main chapter. And when I mean add I mean added 1% more word that you really wouldn't notes.

Which those who would like to know who is winning that. I'm sad to say that it is a tie right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but this fanfic will have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies and the musical. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

("This mean that monologue talk with Pyrrha and Jaune are talking and anything not in it is what Ren is doing")

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

"Weiss, what's the hurry?"

"I will not let this test be delayed because you're too slow! I swear if I get a bad grade because you are too slow."

At that moment Ruby used her semblance. "What the...?

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me keeping up."

"When did you?"

"Oh it's my semblance and just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people. Doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. So why don't we try and get to know each other on the way to the Temple?"

"No, we can do that after we are, done with the test."

"Oh alright." Ruby was not happy about it but followed anyways. Which soon some Beowolf's emerged in front of them.

*Remember your training. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...*

Meanwhile Ruby was already fighting the beowolfs wondering why Weiss was taking so long to fight. *What's wrong with her?*

Just then before Weiss was about to make her move. A beowolf was sneaking up behind her to kill her and Ruby saw it. "Look out!"

Ruby ran up to the beowolf and killed it with Crescent Rose scythe form. But it also scared Weiss and made her fire attack hit a tree. "Hey what was that for?!"

"You mean saving you from the Beowolf that was coming behind you to kill you!"

"That was so not happening!"

Before Ruby could tell Weiss to look down Weiss saw that the tree that she hit was causing a fire. "We have to go!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm and made a break for it. Once they got away Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "What was that?! That should have been easy!"

"Well maybe if you didn't distract me and caused a forest fire!"

"Well if you would have started to fight right away and not just stand there. I wouldn't have had to save you from that Beowolf that was coming from behind you!"

"That didn't happen you are just making it up!"

"I am not you can go to a teacher and ask them since they are watching!"

"Fine, I will in fact! Whichever teacher is watching us right now! You can go to Ozpin and tell him to come to both of us and tell us who is telling the truth!"

* * *

At that moment Goodwitch got startled from hearing Weiss yelling out to the teachers from Ozpin's scroll. Which Glynda wasn't happy about what just happened one bit. "How dare she talk to my little sister like that! Well, I certainly hope that Miss. Schnee is not the team leader for her team."

"Oh don't worry from what I've seen so far I'll be certain not to pick her. And to think I was starting to think Wiess was starting to be a little bit nicer. I guess I was wrong on that. Ruby on, the other hand I'm not sure yet I need to see more of what she can do and who the other two teammates will be. Before I make up my mind, But she has a better chance then Miss. Schnee. I'll also be happy to tell her that Ruby was telling the truth about the beowolf. By the way, you don't think we are playing favorites because Ruby is family...?"

"No of course not as we make many notes as to why anything is the way they are and we do go overboard."

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile across the forest, Pyrrha and Jaune are walking. "Pyrrha did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

The two keep on walking at least until Pyrrha hit Jaune in the face with a branch."Jaune! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Just a scratch it will heal in few days."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Say what?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, you do... know what Aura is right?"

Trying to get out of being caught for not knowing what Aura is he tried to redirect the question. "Psch! Of course, I do! Do you know what it is?"

She just smiles at him and starts to tell him what Aura is. As this is happening Ren is walking alone. ("Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt as if you were being, watched without knowing that someone was there?")

("Uh...yeah.")

As Ren was walking he narrowed his eyes, looking around. When a huge black Serpent rises up from the ground and attacks him. It was a King Taiju

("With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.")

("What about monsters?")

("No.")

Ren leaps out of the way of the snake's mouth and starts to fire at the snake with Storm Flower. Until the second head of the King Taiju came out of nowhere and made him let go of his weapon.

("The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of darkness. and we are the light.")

("So that is why we fight.")

("It's not about why it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.")

At that moment the one of the snakes strikes Ren and while the other went for the kill.

("By baring your soul outwards as a force, you can deflect any harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.")

Ren raises his arms and used his Aura to protect himself.

("It's like a force field!")

("Yes if you want to put it that way.")

At that moment Ren was able to take away the King Taiju's teeth and used them as a weapon and killed the snake.

Pyrrha walked up to him and smiled. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Um...Okay."

She then placed a hand on his head as she was glowing and her irises shrink. Pyrrha was glowing red and as Jaune was starting to glow be became white. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

At that moment Jaune looked at Pyrrha. She Looked exhausted and became concerned for her. "Pyrrha?"

The Amazon waved his worries off. "It's all right. I just used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You got a lot of it."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I don't own RWBY, Anastasia, and The Secret of Anastasia They belong to Roster Teeth, Fox Animation Studios, and UAV Entertainment. I just thought it would be fun putting the two and a half together. I say half because Anastasia and The Secret of Anastasia are the same stories but told differently, made differently have different songs from each other and one movie has it where Anastasia has two sisters and a brother when The Secret of Anastasia has it where Anastasia has one sister and a brother. So this is my Ruby take on the story topic.

It will mostly be a mix of RWBY and Anastasia but this fanfic will have singing scenes that have songs the two movies either the original or a remake of the songs from the two movies and the musical. Now if you see {this with the title of the song and say original/remake then you know that it is a song from one of the movies. And can find the original song on YouTube.} Again I don't own any of this I'm just doing this for fun.

"This means talking to someone."  
*This means thinking*

("This mean that monologue talk with Pyrrha and Jaune are talking and anything not in it is what Ren is doing")

So with that all being said let's get this fanfic going enjoy.

* * *

Ren was now putting his weapons into his sleeves but started to hear Nora making a strange sound. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

At that moment she poked his nose. "Boop!"

* * *

Glynda looked at her scroll. "The last pair has been formed."

She tapped on her screen to see the last two pairs. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't imagine those two getting along. Well, at least he is better off then Miss. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That boy is not ready for this level of combat."

She was now watching Pyrrha and Jaune walking together in the woods. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. At the current rate, they are going. They will reach the temple in a few minutes if my calculations are correct."

Glynda was about to walk away when she remembered something. "Speaking of the temple, what did you use as relics this year?... Father?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, too focus on his scroll. Glynda had a funny feeling that she knew what he was looking at. Which now made her want to look at it as well so she walked over to her father. Which sure enough she was right, Oz was indeed watching Ruby and her partner Weiss. Weiss was just walking around in random directions. When Ruby was just sitting there waiting for Weiss to ether stop and ask her for help or finally pick a path. Ozpin then looked at Glynda. "So do you think the two will get along at some point?"

Glynda then sighed. "I don't know... I hope so... But can those two get along?"

Ozpin lifted one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... Weiss is a lot like Qrow, Raven, and Me..."

At hearing that shocked Ozpin for a moment. "What do you mean Glynda...?"

"I mean Jacques did to his own children as Mother did to us..."

At hearing that Ozpin heart fell. "Oh... you mean contaminated Weiss and her other siblings?"

"That's right... Winter is more like me colder around other people. Weiss is different because Jacques made her think that she is better than anyone and that she should get what she wants. With Whitley, I don't even know what he is like. For all, we know he is so messed up that he is the way his father wants him to be."

"I see..."

"When Ruby has no real memory of her past and has been on her own for 4,000 years. We don't know how different she is now than when she was a child."

"That is true... I guess we will just have to keep a better eye on Ruby for now on."

Glynda nodded her head and the two went back to watching Ruby.

* * *

"It's definitely this way. I mean... This way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official! We passed it." She stated finally.

At that moment Ruby had it. She didn't talk much with people but she has been on her own for who knows how long. And she knew how to find her way when she was heading to a new town. So Ruby got up and walked to her partner. "Weiss, just admit it that you have no idea where we're are and where we're going..."

The Heiress once again cut her off. "I know exactly where we are! And where we are going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs in frustration. "Oh, stop! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Well, Ozpin said the temple can be found North from where we started. And by the way the sun is at right now. I would say north is that way."

Ruby pointed to where she thought north was. Which shocked Weiss but Ruby went on. "And we would of more than likely found the temple by now if you didn't go off pretending that I know everything and ask me if I knew how to get there!

Weiss began to retort now offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby no longer wanted to placate the frigid girl so she just let it all out. "I am saying that you're a stupid jerk and I hate you! You think are the boss when you..."

"Just keep on moving!" Weiss interrupted once again.

"Just keep on moving is your big idea! After I tell you what you needed to know to get to the temple! Why are you so bossy?!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" She snapped.

"Stop treating me like a kid who doesn't know what she is doing!"

"Well, stop acting like a kid!"

Fed up with her, Ruby snapped. "How have I been acting like a kid I've been doing everything a huntress should be doing! I even knew how to find our way, but you didn't give me a chance! Just because your family has given you what you wanted for most of your life doesn't mean. Life in the real world is going to do the same! So stop acting like you're perfect and let me help!"

Weiss got into her face. "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet..." she paused before adding. "But I'm still league's better than you."

And with that Weiss walked away. Feeling dejected to herself Ruby spoke to herself. "You don't even know me... Or my past..."

As Weiss was walking she than began to remember what she heard when Ruby was talking to Yang and started to feel guilty. *I thnk I went to far...*

* * *

Back in the forest, Yang and Blake step into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple. It was, broken and decrepit but the platforms around it was holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?"

Blake gave Yang an incredulous look and walked into the temple. "Chess pieces?"

Yang shrugged. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." The hidden Faunus hummed.

"Hmmmm ... How about this cute little pony?" Asked Yang picking up a knight piece.

Blake just smirk at her new partner as she was walking to the center of the temple. "Sure why not."

Pocketing the 'relic' Yang rested her hands behind her head. "That wasn't too hard."

Blake motioned to the larger clearing. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

* * *

At the same time, Pyrrha and Jaune were now standing at the mouth of a dark cave, showing drawings of humans fighting a giant beast.

"You think this is it?" Jaune said as he grabbed a piece of wood and made it into a torch. They walked into the cave and as they were walking Pyrrha was starting to feel like that going into the cave was a bad call.

"I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighs at that. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

As if the young man was cursed with bad luck, the torch he just lit, fell into a puddle from Jaune tripping.

At that moment Pyrrha felt something. "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" He sighed.

"No not that, it's... warm.

They saw a glow up ahead. "That must be the relic!"

"Um Jaune...?"

At that moment Jaune let out a scream.

The scream could be heard at the temple. "There's a girl in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Jaune was crying at this point. "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah-! Why? Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not the relic!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do don't let-!"

At that moment the Death Stalker threw Jaune into the direction of the temple. "...Go."

She looked back at the Death Stalker and then makes a break for it. Running to where Jaune was flung to.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss were walking when all of a sudden. "AAHHH!"

The two looked up to see that it was Jaune literally flying past them. The two stood there frozen for a moment. "Was that...?"

"Jaune flying in the air past us? Yeah..."

Weiss then looked at Ruby and thought about what she said before and then sighed. "Ruby..."

Ruby looks at her and Weiss then continues. "Listen... I wanted to say..."

Just then Pyrrha runs past them while yelling out. "Run!"

The two looked at where Pyrrha went off and then to where she came from only to see... "Death Stalker!"

Weiss started to run when Ruby pointed a hand at the Death Stalker. Which Weiss saw this and stopped running. "Ruby! What are you doing?! Run!"

But just as Weiss told Ruby to run Ruby covered the Grimm with lightning Dust. Which made the Death Stalker stuck in its place. Ruby then started to back away from the Grimm while switching her bullets with fire dust infused bullets. "Weiss start moving away from the Death Stalker. Because once I hit that dust with my fire dust bullets, it is going to explode and I don't want you to get hit as well."

Weiss did as Ruby told her and by the time the lightning dust started to crack from the Grimm trying to get out which also let out some electricity. Ruby made the shot and once the bullet made contact the Dust made an electric explosion. Ruby then looked at Weiss. "I think that did the trick... At least that normally works when I do that to older Grimm. Well unless their outer bones are stronger than the dust."

Weiss just nodded her head and the two went back to walking north.

* * *

Glynda was shocked at what she saw both her and Ozpin were watching the two now. Walking away from the Death Stalker that was still twitching. "Did she just..."

Ozpin was still trying to come to terms with it as well. "Made a lot of Dust just to explode it. Yes, yes she did."

Glynda looked at Ozpin. "I know that we started to think that she is going to be the being of Dust. But I didn't know she could make that much Dust in one go...! Just how much Dust can she make at a time?!"

"I don't know we might need to test that later. But for now, we should focus on the test."

"Your right..."

They looked back at there own screens as things kept playing out.

* * *

Back at the temple.

Blake was looking at where the screaming came from when Yang was looking at the forest. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Just then Jaune appears and crashes into a tree. "Oohhhh... anyone get the car that hit me?"

The dizziness passes when he shakes his head. He then looks down and sees Yang and Blake standing there. "Um... Hi..."

Back on the ground, Yang and Blake were looking at the tree. "Did he just come from the sky?" Blake asks.

" I…" Yang began.

Before she could continue, several crashing sounds were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaned on the monster. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..."

She then suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!"

She gave a giggle. "Coming, Ren!" And with that skips off to her friend.

" Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

" I..."

Yang was interrupted once more as Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene still thinking the scorpion creature, as well as Ruby and Weiss, were not that far behind her. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

But Blake and Yang didn't know why Pyrrha was running like her life depended on it. "Did she just run all the way here...? And if so... Why...?"

Yang then looked at her partner. "I have no idea..."

Yang then looked at Pyrrha and yelled out. "Hey, why are you running!"

Pyrrha at a loss looks back only to see that nothing was behind her. "Oh no! Ruby! Weiss!"

* * *

As Ruby and Weiss were walking they suddenly heard. "Oh no! Ruby! Weiss!"

The two looked at one and other. "Looks like Pyrrha finally notice that neither of us or the Death Stalker was following her anymore..."

"Yeah..."

"Just then Ruby thought of something. "Hey..."

Weiss looked at her as Ruby smiled at her. "Want to pull a prank on her?"

At hearing this shock and brought fear to Weiss. "What do you mean pull a prank on Pyrrha Nikos?! She's graduated top of her class at Sanctum! As well as won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Ruby smile only grew. "All the more reason to prank her. Think about it she is still a student like all of us. She more than likely grew up with a more normal life than you but still have been left out on many normal things."

Weiss thought about it for a moment which she started to think that Ruby maybe was right and then looked at Ruby. "What do you have in mind?"

Ruby smile grew. "If Pyrrha asks about the Death Stalker, we act as if we don't know what she is talking about."

Weiss thought about it for a moment at first she didn't want to do it. But then as she looked into Ruby's eyes Weiss was starting to like the idea. It was as if Ruby's eyes had magical powers or something. So she nodded her head at Ruby. "I guess we can do that for a little bit."

Ruby smiled and the two kept on walking until they got to the clearing.


End file.
